Alchemic sins
by Kokoru A. Shoku
Summary: Vincent Cerberus is a young man who has lost his sister and wants her back he'll do anything even become a male demons lover. read to find out what happens


** "Witch?!"**

**"You will be mine….."**

"Vincent…Vincent wake up!" shouted a girl as she nudged a man who started shifting in a bed. "Come on Vincent wake up." She said running an uneasy hand through her long black hair. She closed her blue eyes sighing as she then pulled the covers off of said Vincent. 'God she may be my one and only endear little sister but she is always a pain in the morning.' He thought as he sat up in bed.

He loves his sister dearly but he would get really irritable if someone disturbed his sleep. "What time is it?" he asked looking at her with a slight glare. "Good morning to you too big brother." She said smiling. "Good morning Rose, now can you please tell me what time it is?" He snapped at her without realizing. "Okay, in just about 20 minutes you will be late for meeting Lilith at Full Moon." She said as a smile played at her lips when she saw Vincent hang his head hiding his face with his bangs while his long black hair cascade off his shoulders surrounding him. "W-what did you just say…?" he asked trembling with fear looking up at her with his terrified green eyes that showed slight hints of tears welling up in them. "Fifteen minutes left big brother…you better hurry." She said getting him some clothes which was a black long sleeve silk shirt that had dark red stitching, and black slacks with a trench coat that had Cerberus stitched along the side in blood red thread. Getting out of the bed he ran into the bathroom to get ready. He brushed his teeth in the shower as he bathed. Grabbing a towel he got out walking into the warm fog that engulfed the bathroom wrapping him within its warmth.

'Okay I've got just about ten minutes." He said as he grabbed his brush that was on the counter passing it through his long wet black hair. After he did his hair he walked out into his room finding his sister sitting in the corner writing in her journal that had different remedies and ways to make incense that she created. Blushing as she looked up she saw he brother dripping wet his bangs sticking to his face, his long hair parted cascading over his shoulders wearing nothing but a simple towel.

"Tonight's the full moon are you going to go to visit Aereth?" he asked walking over to his bed not looking at her feeling the awkwardness. "N-no I'm going to do the ritual alone tonight right near the pond in the back yard." She said looking away as she stood up and walked out the room leaving her brother to dress. 'What was that about?' Vincent thought to himself as he took off the towel picking up the boxers his sister took out for him slipping them on. After five minutes he was fully clothed and walked out the room and into the kitchen where his sister was getting something out of a cabinet. "Aha." She sounded when she got whatever she was looking for. She held out two necklaces one with a wolf fang and another with a blood red locket that had a black rose on it. Vincent smiled as he reached into the pocket of his coat pulling out a necklace with a somewhat large purple/black crystal on it. "Bleeding bliss…." Was all she spoke as she handed him the two necklaces taking the one he had. "The necklaces mother left for you, Lilith and me…." he said with a pained smile then tightly hugged her kissing her forehead. "I'll see you later okay Rose?" he asked stepping out the door looking back at her who nodded as she smiled waving off to him.

Making his way down the busy streets of Salem Vincent walked to a hostelry called Full Moon. "Ah Rose you really are something." He said sighing with a smile on his face. Crossing the street a tall man that was wearing all black opened the door to the tavern for him. Walking in he glanced around finding a familiar face of someone sitting in the back of the wide room. Passing tables of people he sat at the one that had Lilith. "Thorn….you came finally." A man with long sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that had white flecks in them.

"Yeah sorry I'm late Rose was looking for the necklaces." He said sitting down across from Lilith reaching into his pocket pulling out the necklaces handing the wolf fang to the fair-haired man who smiled taking it from Vincent who put the locket on. "So is Rose going to do the ritual with Aereth?" he asked. "No." Vincent spoke as Lilith punctured his wrist with the fang causing his blue eyes to change in color along with his hair. They were now red and black color and his hair matched his eyes, black with red highlights. "Why do the transformation so early?" Vincent asked as he took the fang from Lilith puncturing his wrist as well causing just his eye color to change from green to red with black pupils with flecks of white in them. "Since Rose is doing the ritual tonight I just thought that it might be best if we transform now because it does take five hours for two people to do it, so for one will take about ten hours." Lilith said smiling at Vincent who nodded flashing him a smile back.

"How about we get the things for her to call upon the beautiful maiden Element." A woman with exceedingly pale skin and blonde hair with eyes of glowing embers spoke coming out of the shadows scaring Vincent. "Nice of you to finally join us Aereth." Lilith smiled at the woman who was dressed in a gown that seemed to be formed from the shadows of the very corner where she hid. "Aereth you scared me…" Vincent sniffled hanging his head. "Aww I'm sorry Vincent baby I just couldn't help it." She said smiling as she petted him. "So how about we go to the forest and get the herbs then to my house and where ever else we must go.

"She spoke making her way through tables and out the door with the two men following. Making their ways' through the bushes and trees they found many different herbs some for healing others to bring strength and with the inclusion of wolf bane the refined and unrefined taken from Aereth's house. Seven hours had passed by because of Aereth's bad sense of direction the three of them had gotten lost in the deeper part of the forest. Luckily Midnight helped them the wolf found them arguing near a pond and with his help they got out. "Thank you Midnight I owe ya a steak the next time I see you." Vincent said as he hugged the huge wolf that had dark blue fur that of the midnight sky. (So that's why they named him Midnight.)

Going back to Vincent's house they saw a mob with pitch forks and torches making their way down the street with a woman screaming crying out for help. "Must be another stake burning for a woman accused for witchery." Aereth said sadly as she walked past them. "BROTHER HELP ME PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!" "Willow?! WIIILLOOOOW!!!" He shouted running toward her trying to get her from the grasps of the men who were carrying her other men tried to keep him away.

"Are you smitten with this witch boy?!" a man with a scythe asked holding it to Vincent's neck. "SHE'S MY LITTLE SISTER AND SHE'S NOT A WITCH!!!!" Vincent yelled at the man who just smiled at him. "Well my boy she be a witch we caught her in the pond in the backyard near that there pond behind that house." "We're Wiccan on the Three Nights of the Moon We Do a Ritual to Bring Peace to the Earth and Pray to the Goddess!!!" Vincent yelled pushing the man to the ground running to catch up with Aereth and Lilith who were fighting those who had willow in their grasp.

"WILLOOOOW!" Vincent yelled with fear in his voice as he ran as fast as he could to get the two men who had Willow in their hands. "You're being tricked by this witch boy so wait till' we burn her and then you can be free from her evil spell." A man with gray hair and blue eyes said moving toward Vincent attacking him with his pitchfork. "Leave him the fuck alone!!" Aereth yelled as she dropkicked the man causing the pitchfork to pierce through his neck. "Come on Vincent ….! NOOOOO STOP!!!!!!" she yelled and she was just about to run to the man that had Willow but it was too late. "DIE YOU VILE WITHCH!!!" the old man brought the pitch fork to her chest Willow's scream brought Vincent to his knees as he watched blood spray from the piercing strike as some spilled from the side of her mouth as she was reaching out her hand and all she said was "B-big…bro…theeer…" she had died then and there and her final words were going to haunt Vincent for life as well as the image of her lifeless corpse. "Will…WILLOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!" Vincent shouted as tears poured out of his eyes.

Aereth and Lilith ran to his side "You son of a bitch you shall perish with the damned like me. I call upon the wondrous spirit Element the goddess who despises all mortals!!!"Vincent shouted as he punctured his wrist using the blood to write an ancient text in the ground then reached his bleeding hand to the sky as Aereth and Lilith did the same. "ELEMENT WE CALL UPON YOU IN THE NAME OF ALL WHO HAVE PERISHED BY THE HANDS OF THESE STUPID MORTALS!!!" And with that the street lights started to flicker and the ground to shake. In that very moment a purple/black flash of lightning descended thrashing down upon the man who was now nothing but a corpse turned to dust. "Vincent let's get out of here before others come." Lilith panted out as he lifted Vincent to his feet with the help of Aereth and walked away leaving Willow on the cold floor. "N-NO I HAVE TO SAVE WILLOW!!! I HAVE TO SAVE HER!!!!" Vincent yelled trying to get out of their grasp.

4 years later…..

"Three drops of my blood, a lock of _her_ hair…" Vincent spoke to himself pricking his finger letting three drops of blood spill into a bowl then reached for a few concoctions in bottles and other things on the lightly dusty shelf. "Now for her pendant..." he said placing it in the center of a red pentagram that was surrounded by five candles one at each point of the star. He placed the bowl in the center of the pentagram as well with the necklace in it. "May I be given the powers of the words of the Goddess; it is she who utters them, not I. It is she who repeats them but it is I who commits the sin. Give life and bring forth the soul to the light bring it back to where it belongs. Bring her back to me…" Vincent said with strength in his voice but deep within that strength was doubt and dread. And then in that very instant there was a sudden rumble then black lightning descended thrashing upon the pentagram throwing Vincent back. As smoke cleared Vincent could see the silhouette of a figure. "W-willow...?" "You will be mine…" was all he heard a voice reply but he surely knew it wasn't his sister. "Who the hell are you?" he yelled then the person stepped out of the smoke and smiled at him. It was a teenage looking man that had clean cut features with messy abyss black hair that was near shoulder length and black eyes with blood red cat-like clusters. He was wearing a black long trench-like coat that had straps going down the front and black fitting jeans with knee-high boots that had straps on them as well. "Well hello there Vincent." The man smiled as he sauntered toward the fallen black haired man. "H-how do you know my name?!" he yelled trying to move away from the nearing man but he was frozen with shock. "Why wouldn't I know the name of the man whose body and soul I possess?" he said with a smile as he looked Vincent over. Vincent looked a total mess his hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail with some strands that came loose and he was covered in dirt and his eyes were bloodshot. "You… own my soul he heh I don't think so." Vincent laughed a little calming down a bit. "And your body." the man smirked as Vincent struggled to get up. He felt a sharp pain in his back as he tried to move. He positioned his hand on the spot where the pain came from and felt something that was somewhat round and metallic lodged into his back. He grunted out in pain as he tried his best to pull it out but it didn't work except for the fact that made everything worse. " Vincent are you okay?" the man asked as he got closer to Vincent who out of sheer reflex moved away more pushing the rod-like object into his back from being so close up to the wall. "A-aaah hahnn." He grunted then coughed up blood. "Vincent!" the man yelled as he laid Vincent on the floor finding the rod shaped metal object almost fully inside of his back. "All right Vincent I'm going to pull it out and it is going to hurt a lot… okay?" Vincent's nod was just barely noticeable. 'Shit! It's lodged in so deep I don't think he'll be able to move until three to four days tops. "Okay on the count of three. One…two…three!" the red/black eyed man pulled out the rod and instantly put his hands to the wound and started to chant in an unknown tongue. A pale blue light glowed around his hands his hands. "The damned thing was so deep but I think I can stop all the internal bleeding and mend the wound a little. Don't worry Vincent you'll be just fine when you wake up." He said and Vincent just nodded closing his exhausted green eyes.

'_He heh willow I'm so happy to have you back. Vincent smiled holding willow in his arms. "Yeah big brother I've missed you so much!" Willow smiled with tears running down the sides of her face. "Willow why are you crying?!" Vincent asked freaking out. "It just feels so good to be here with you big brother." She smiled as she nuzzled into her overwhelmed older brother. "Y-yeah it feels so amazing to be with you again Willow… you're the only family I have left." "What about Lilith and Aereth?" she asked wiping away her tears. "Yeah they're family but you and I are inseparable." He said kissing her forehead.' "Vincent…Vincent..."_

"Vincent wake up I have something for you." Opening his eyes Vincent saw the man who he had summoned leaning over him with worry lingering in his eyes. "Y-yeah…" Vincent replied with a smile. "Are you able to sit up?" "Y-yeah I'll try." He grunted as he sat up. "What is it that you have for me?" Vincent asked with his hair cascading off of his shoulders. "This. Eat up." The man said handing him a bowl of soup. "Th-thanks. I never asked you what your name is anyways." "It's…" he started "It's a secret but you can call me anything you want." A smirk formed on Vincent's face as he eyed the man. "How's ass face?" "Uh, no" he said somewhat angered glaring at Vincent. "Okay how about Eclipse?" he smiled happily. "How'd you guess that was my name?!" Eclipse asked with utter shock in his voice. "I don't no lucky guess I suppose." Vincent said going back to eating his soup. "So I've decided to help you bring your sister." Eclipse said as the man with the black hair started to choke on his soup. "Ah I'm so sorry!" Eclipse said taking the bowl away from Eclipse setting it on the night stand next to the bed. "Ahem You What?!" Vincent yelled staring at Eclipse with green eyes that were no longer blood shot.

"I want to help you bring your sister back." He said again with a blush because Vincent looked so very excited and gave him this weird thrilled look. "Thank you!!" Vincent said happily then he kissed Eclipse. When Vincent pulled back he was blushing bright red and Eclipse as well. "Sorry I couldn't help it I--" Vincent was cut off by Eclipse who instantly kissed him. Strangely he didn't mind and he even kissed back and when Eclipse pulled away he had a smile on his face. "W-what?" Vincent asked getting flustered.


End file.
